The Last Elemental
by eurogirl14
Summary: Hiatus. Months after Voldemort was defeated by Harry for the first time, Severus Snape's wife was killed and his daughter kidnapped. Years later, he found and took her to Hogwarts, where she found friends, adventures and discovered what she was.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Lilyanne, the Browns and Melissa, the others belong to JKR**

* * *

_**The Last Elemental**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a cold February evening in Hogsmeade. In a house just outside the all-wizarding village lived a man, a woman, and their baby girl. The man, Severus Snape, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The woman, Severus's wife, was Melissa Snape nee Brown, a medi-witch who worked in the mornings at St. Mungo's. Their baby girl was Lilyanne Rhianna Snape, who was only ten months old, as she was born in April.

Severus was still at Hogwarts when _they_ came to visit.

* * *

Melissa was trying to get Lilyanne to sleep when the wards around the house warned her that somebody or somebodies unwanted had entered the house. 

Melissa heard the soft footfalls as the visitor searched the house. The footsteps came closer to the nursery door. The door opened, and a man in black robes and a white mask stood there. She noticed that Lilyanne suddenly became quiet when she first saw the man, but when he removed his wand from his cloak, Lilyanne started shrieking even louder.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" asked the unmistakable cold and sarcastic voice of Lucius Malfoy which issued from behind the mask. "A mudblood and her spawn. I oh so love mudblood hunting." Lucius stepped further into the room. "Goodbye, mudblood," Lucius sneered. "Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light rushed from the end of Lucius Malfoy's wand and hit Melissa in the chest. She was dead in an instant. Lucius then trained his wand on the baby girl sitting behind her mother, trying to get her to wake her up.

Lucius hesitated a second, then said the Killing Curse. "Avada Kedavra." Another jet of green light shot out of Lucius' wand and hit the baby in the left eye. But she didn't die. Instead, the same green light rebounded after hitting the little girl, right back to where Lucius had been standing a split second before.

Lilyanne started crying. She was in pain and she was in a house with an evil man who had harmed her mommy so she couldn't wake up. She was rightfully scared.

Lucius debated with himself, and then picked Lilyanne up. "You will live somewhere else, I will make sure that you can never come to Hogwarts." With that, Lucius swept out of the room, disapparated, and left Lilyanne with magic-hating muggles in America.

While Lucius was dropping Lilyanne off in America, Severus returned home. He was scared when he didn't hear his wife either preparing dinner and Lilyanne making a mess in the kitchen, or either of them playing. In fact, there was no noise at all.

"Melissa, Lily, are you here?" Severus called frantically as he searched through the house. When he got to the nursery door, which was open, he caught a glimpse of Melissa's hair on the floor. He entered, and there was Melissa, on the floor, dead.

Severus was shocked. _Oh Merlin, Mel,_ Severus thought. _I am _so_ sorry._ Suddenly something clicked. _Where's Lilyanne? Where's my baby? Oh Merlin, let her be alright! _Severus searched everywhere, but there was no sign of little Lilyanne.

* * *

Everyone was in the middle of dinner when the doors of the Great Hall opened with a BANG! A figure in black ran and collapsed in front of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The figure looked up, and everyone in the Great Hall gasped as they saw the red, puffy eyes and tear tracks running down their snarky bastard of a Potions Professor's face. 

"Melissa's dead. My baby's gone. Please, find my little Lily," Severus rasped, then fell unconscious from exhaustion and shock.

* * *

A/N: How did you like the prologue? Okay, I need ideas for the next chapters. How do you want the next chapter to go? Should it be a few years later, and Severus has found Lilyanne, or what? How should I keep going? Review with suggestions or email me. My email is at the email link on my bio page. thanks!  



	2. AN

A/N: Sorry everyone, but I'm removing this story. I lost inspiration for it years ago, and when I went back to see if I could fix it, I realized that I couldn't. I wasn't into Harry Potter enough anymore to continue with the story. Thank you all for sticking with me while I tried to see if the story could be salvaged. Thank you all who Favorited or Alerted my story, it helped my writing ego to be told that people like my writing enough to stick with it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, send me a private message with your email, and I can send you what has been posted already and any fragments of future chapters, if you want them.

If you still like my writing, I should be posting new stories withing the next month or so. None will be Harry Potter, they will most likely be CSI:NY and Band of Brothers, maybe an NCIS story too.

Again, thank you for your support. This story will be removed by August 8. Again, contact me if you want to adopt this story.


End file.
